The invention relates to a device for arranging a profiled element on the bow side of a water vehicle and to a water vehicle having a wind-impacted element.
In the state of the art, daggerboards, swing centerboards and kickup keels or the like, which reduce the drift of the water vehicles, are known in wind-driven water vehicles. In the case of downwind courses of the water vehicles, e.g. sailboats, in which the drift is low or non-existent, it is possible to pull back the daggerboards, swing centerboards or kickup keels in order to reduce the flow resistance of the water vehicle or respectively to enable a draft of the water vehicle in a shallow body of water.
The named devices (daggerboards etc.) are designed for conventional sail drives and are hard to operate. The named devices are also constructively complicated and usually impair the usable volume of the water vehicle, since these devices are generally arranged centrally in the middle of the water vehicle.
Furthermore, it is known that in current wind-driven water vehicles a permanently arranged ballast keel is provided, in order to reduce the drift and to achieve an upending moment working against the heel moment. The weight of the ballast keel is hereby generally one-third to one-half of the total weight of the water vehicle whereby the usability or respectively the efficiency of the water vehicle is restricted accordingly and a higher draft also results.
Moreover, a method for low-drift or drift-free operation of a sailboat with a keel fin and a sail held outside the midship plane and accordingly adjustable into the wind is known from DE 195 28 796 A1.
Moreover, a device for receiving transverse forces in a ship with the drive systems for ships using wind is disclosed in DE 10 2007 008 277 A1.
Moreover, a water vehicle with a freely flying out, kite-like wind-impacted element as wind drive is known from EP 2 075 190 A1.